Mending Broken hearts
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: *on hiatus* Skye wanted parents, and maybe a brother or sister. That was never going to happen though. At six years old she was already on her tenth foster home and she was sure this one wouldn't work out either. Until she finds that the Coulsons are different than her other foster homes and that maybe she's found somewhere forever. Kid Skye story.
1. Chapter 1

Skye wanted a family. She wanted one desperately. She wanted a mom, a dad, grandparents, and maybe even a brother and sister. She didn't think any of that was going to happen for her any time soon though. Skye had turned six one month ago and she was in foster care. In her life, she had had nine foster families. At least that she remembered, now she was moving on to number ten while her social worker rambled on about how she thought this new family would be good for her.

"They have two kids already, a boy and a girl, " Skye nodded, "both are fourteen but they won't be there when we get there since it's still within the school hours, " The social worker glanced back at her "and what are the parent's names?"

"Mr and Mrs Coulson, " Skye responded in a monotone voice,

"Good, " the women said. They were driving through Bethesda which was right outside of Washington DC. Skye had lived in a few homes out here. She turned back to the window and watched the houses. She knew a couple of them, although she didn't know the names of all the people. She watched as the car pulled up to a dark blue house with lots of windows. There was a porch with a little table and two chairs. Flowers were planted in the front garden and she noticed a backyard extending from the house. Skye waited for her social worker to open the door because of the child lock and jumped down, bringing the grocery bag holding her things in it in her hand. She followed behind the women and watched as she knocked on the door. A man opened it. The adults exchanged a quick greeting and he welcomed them inside the house. He kneeled down to Skye,

"Hi, I'm Phil, and you're Mary right?" he asked. Skye shook her head. Mary was what a lot of people called her but she didn't like that name. She liked Skye. Skye guessed that her full name was probably Skylar but she hadn't given it much thought.

"I'm Skye, short for Skylar I think, " she told him. He nodded,

"Good to know, " he stood back up, "Is that all for today?" he asked the social worker. The woman nodded waved and then left leaving Skye standing in the living room with Mr Coulson or Phil as he was apparently called.

"My wife Melinda is just in the kitchen, sorry we didn't both come to the door, we weren't expecting you until two-forty, " he explained leading her across what looked like a living room. They walked into a kitchen where a woman was sitting at a table reading a book.

"Social worker came early, " he told her. She looked up and smiled as she saw Skye.

"Hi, Ma-" she started,

"Mel, this is Skye, short for Skylar, " Phil told her. Melinda nodded,

"Oh, well it's lovely to meet you, Skye, I'm Melinda, " Melinda said offering Skye her hand. Skye shook the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she responded. She didn't know if she meant it yet but it seemed like the right thing to say.

"Well, " Phil said glancing at the clock. "We have about thirty minutes until Mack and Bobbi get home, sounds like a good amount of time to show Skye around the house, " Mel nodded and Skye followed them as they moved towards the backdoor,

"We'll start outside then we'll show you upstairs," Melinda told her as Phil nodded. They lead Skye out the door.

The Coulsons had a huge backyard. They had a swing set, a vegetable garden and a huge tree with a treehouse in it. Skye pointed at it,

"What's that?" she asked.

"I think Bobbi and Mack will probably show you that later tonight, " Phil told her.

"Bobbi and Mack are your other kids, right?" Skye asked.

"Yep. They're both foster kids too, " Melinda told her, "but we officially adopted them last year, "

"Are they twins?" Skye asked,

"No, " Phil responded, "They are pretty close though, and they have the same birthday, "

Skye nodded, It seemed kind of weird that they had two kids with the same birthday but she decided not to question it. Then they might get upset. She followed the grown-ups as they moved towards a section of the yard.

* * *

Skye had seen almost every room in the house. She had seen Bobbi's room and Mack's room, and Melinda and Phil's room. She had seen the downstairs which was a small room with a tv, a gaming system and three bean bag chairs. She had seen the three bathrooms and now she apparently just had to see her room. Skye didn't know what to expect,

"Remember when we go in that it's kind of plain for now, but we'll get you some more decorations soon, " Melinda told her,

"and, " Phil added, "Bobbi and Mack want to help you paint the walls, whatever colour you want, "

"Really?" Skye asked excitedly. Both nodded. Skye walked into the room. The walls were light blue but the ceiling was dark blue with little star stickers all over it. The sheets and blanket were both pink with white flowers on them and sat on the bed across from a wall with a window that looked across the backyard. Skye liked this room. She liked Melinda and Phil so far too. There had to be something bad

"How long am I going to stay here?" There had to be something. This was going to be for a few months, or this was just going to be what she always called a 'test' family. They wanted another kid just maybe not her. Skye had been in a lot of 'test' families. Seven of nine had been trying to find an adopted kid, just not her.

"Until you're all grown up and you want your own house, " Phil told her. Skye didn't believe that. She wanted to, but she didn't. She wanted to believe she would live here and this would be her family forever and ever, but she had already had nine families go bad. This one would be no different.

"Where should I put my stuff?" she asked.

"Just leave it here, for now, Bobbi and Mack will be home any second and they'll want to show you the treehouse right away, " Melinda told her. Skye didn't think Bobbi and Mack we're going to like her much. They probably didn't want another sibling when there was already two of them. She understood that two was already a lot. They probably like both being the same age, they probably didn't want a little sister, especially not one who broke stuff all the time and had already had nine other families.

She didn't think they would want her in their treehouse either. Especially if they found out how much she dropped stuff and broke it. Then they weren't even going to want her in their house and Melinda and Phil would probably agree with them and that would be the bad thing. That would be the end of foster family ten.

Skye slowly followed Melinda and Phil downstairs and tried not to be too disappointed.

Foster family number ten was going to be another flop.

AN: CARIN: Hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I'll try to get the next chapter of my story 'Home' up soon, I just felt like I needed a second story to be working on.

Bye

Carin


	2. chapter two

chapter two

Skye was sitting in the Coulsons kitchen. She was watching one of the swings in their backyard blow back and forth in the wind while talking to Melinda and Phil a bit.

"Do you want something to eat or drink Skye?" Melinda asked. Skye shook her head,

"Well just let us know if you get hungry," Phil told her. Skye nodded although she didn't think she would. She was nervous about meeting Bobbi and Mack. Their school photos were hanging over the sink and they both looked tall. Taller than Melinda or Phil for sure.

If they were tall and mean than they might hurt her and that was worse than just not liking her.

Bobbi and Mack were going to hate her. Then Melinda and Phil would hate her too. Skye flinched as the backdoor opened and two kids who might have been taller than she thought they would be walked in. They were pretty loud too,

"Is Mary here yet?" asked a girl with blonde hair. Skye didn't know if she was Bobbi or Mack. The girl smiled as she saw Skye sitting at the table. A moment of silence passed until Skye decided to break the awkwardness

"I'm Skye," Skye said.

"Oh," said the boy who was still undoing a pair of sneakers at the door, "I'm Mack," Skye made a mental note of that, Mack was the boy, Bobbi was the girl.

"I'm Bobbi," the girl added in after, "Hey, we should show you the treehouse!" Bobbi exclaimed. Skye nodded nervously.

"Hey!" Phil interrupted, "Change out of your uniforms please,"

"You've already gotten you're other two dirty," Melinda reminded them, "and the washing machine won't be fixed until Saturday so you've got two more days with those ones," both teenagers sighed but listened and walked towards the stairs. As they disappeared up the stairs Skye turned back to Melinda and Phil,

"Do I have to go to the treehouse?" she whispered. Melinda and Phil both looked concerned but shook their heads,

"You don't have to go to the treehouse, but do you think you could tell us why you don't want to?" Phil asked. Skye shook her head. If she told them they might laugh. She didn't want that.

Luckily they both nodded,

"Tell us if you want to talk," Melinda told her, "maybe we can find a solution together," Skye nodded. She was sure that if she told them her problem they would decide the best solution was to send her back to the orphanage, and one day at a foster home, well that would be a new record.

Skye tapped her feet under the table and watched as her shoes hit the ground. She wondered if she was supposed to take her shoes off. They hadn't told her to yet so she decided to keep them on. Bobbi rushed into the kitchen.

"Māmā," she exclaimed. She glanced at Skye and smiled before turning back to Melinda, "While we take Skye to the treehouse are you going to," she paused from a minute, " Zhǔnbèi hǎole,"

"shì," she paused, "but I don't think you're going to the treehouse, I think Skye would rather do something else," Bobbi nodded,

"Well, we could go to the park or the swings or…"

"Maybe something inside," Phil suggested. Bobbi nodded again,

"I'll go tell Mack," she turned away again and ran up the stairs.

"Do you think she's mad?" Skye asked. Melinda and Phil both shook their heads,

"Bobbi and Mack don't get upset easily," Phil said, "and there's nothing to be upset about anyways,"

Skye nodded. Both Bobbi and Mack walked back down the stairs.

"Can we show Skye the photo albums?" Mack asked. Both of the adults nodded.

"We'll be upstairs," Phil told them as Bobbi and Mack headed towards the living room. Skye followed after them.

Bobbi and Mack had both taken a place on the floor and had a large book sitting in front of them. Skye sat next to them and Bobbi opened the book.

"These first pictures are all pretty old, like from before mom and dad were born," she told her, "They're cool to look at though,"

Mack pointed at the first one,

"Like that one is mom's parents," he paused and scanned the page, "and those are dad's parents,"

Skye nodded,

"The next couple of pictures are from the eighties," Bobbi told her,

"Brace yourself," Mack added. Skye was grateful for the warning as the first picture was a girl with brown hair filling up most of the frame. Skye knew that style was called a perm. The girl had bright purple lipstick and blue eyeshadow to match.

"That's aunt Maria, the only reason this picture is in there is because dad wants to remind everyone that it exists," Bobbi told her, she pointed to the next one, "that's Dad," the picture was a boy sitting in the grass and smiling with a Captain America figure in front of him.

The next picture was a girl with skates on,

"That's mom," Mack told her, "she used to figure skate," they turned the page. Among others, there was a picture of both kids much older standing by a mat,

"That when mom and dad would have been sixteen I think," Mack said, "It's the first time they met, it was a martial arts tournament,"

"That was the nineties though, not the eighties," Bobbi added, the next few photos were of Melinda and Phil as teens and young adults, then there was a group of photos Skye guessed were wedding photos since everyone in them was dressed all fancy and Melinda and Phil were dressed like one of the cake toppers she had seen in a store window once. They turned another page revealing pictures of a girl about Skye's age with blonde hair to her shoulders,

"Hey, It's me!" Bobbi exclaimed, she turned to Skye, "mom and dad started Fostering me about a year after they got married," They turned another page revealing similar pictures of a boy who Skye assumed was Mack,

"That's me," Mack said, "These are from about a year later," The next page had a header at the top 'Bobbi and Mack's seventh Birthday' was written in block letters. Pictures of different kids covered the pages. The next pages went through Bobbi and Mack's birthdays up until thirteen.

"We have more photos too but those are in a different book, so we should probably show you lat-" Bobbi was cut off by her phone buzzing. She read the text quickly then showed it to Mack who then nodded,

"I've got to go upstairs," he walked towards the stairs.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Bobbi asked as Mack walked into the kitchen. Skye shrugged. Her hair hadn't been brushed so it probably wouldn't be much fun to style. "I just mean to brush it out of your face a bit, but I don't have to if you don't want me too," Bobbi told her. Skye nodded,

"Okay," Skye said, Bobbi smiled and reached her hand out for Skye to grab. Skye grabbed it apprehensively and followed Bobbi towards the bathroom.

Bobbi was super happy about having a little sister, and she was also really happy that her parents needed Mack's help setting everything up upstairs because it meant she got to talk to Skye.

"So what's your favourite colour?" Bobbi asked,

"Purple I think," Skye responded. Bobbi nodded,

"Mine too," Skye smiled a bit. Bobbi felt pride rush through her, she loved making people happy and she hadn't seen Skye smile much yet. Skye looked at her feet for a minute, with a look of concentration on her face before smiling and looking up,

"What's your favourite food?" Skye asked excitedly. Bobbi thought about it for a minute,

"Curly fries," she said. Skye's nose curled up and her eyes squinted,

"Like French fries?" she asked. Bobbi nodded,

"Kinda," she paused, "but they're in curls and they taste a bit different," Skye nodded,

"I've had regular french fries and I really liked those," Bobbi smiled and opened the bathroom door, right before her phone buzzed. Bobbi checked it revealing a text from her dad telling her to come upstairs.

"Sorry Skye, we have to go upstairs, I can do your hair for real with clips and stuff later if you want," Skye nodded and they both headed to the kitchen and up the stairs.

Skye didn't know what everyone was planning upstairs. Bobbi and Mack were much nicer than she had expected. She liked the questions Bobbi was asking her, and she wasn't mean when she didn't know about her favourite food. Skye had been asked a lot of questions like her favourite colour but usually, people didn't seem to care what she said, and a lot of the time she didn't like it when she asked them questions back. Bobbi knocked on the door of the room Skye was going to be sitting in,

"Come in!" yelled a voice from the other side. Bobbi opened the door revealing Mack, Phil, and Melinda with a big box in between them. There was a sign above them that Skye could read most of, this one she read 'home Skye' with a long word behind it that she couldn't read. She didn't understand what was happening. A girl at St.Agnes had once told her a scary story about a girl who had been sent to a foster family and come back two days later apparently having been locked in a room the whole time, then that night she had disappeared and no one had ever seen her again. Skye had never really believed in their dumb ghost stories but now she kept thinking about it and wondered if their newest ghost story would be about her.

"Welcome home Skye!" they all exclaimed a bit quieter than a yell.

"What?" she asked,

"It's a welcome home party," Melinda told her,

"Usually you have them when someone comes back home, but we wanted to throw one for you since you're coming home for the first time," Phil explained. They all nodded,

"We got you some things so that you have the basics until we can get you some more things over the weekend," Mack said,

"And we have cake downstairs," Bobbi added.

"How come?" Skye asked,

"Because we want you to know that we're happy you're coming to live with us," Melinda told her. Skye nodded, she noticed the box again,

"Can I open it?" she asked quietly pointing towards it. They all nodded and smiled. Skye sat down in front of the box and peeled off the tape. She opened the box. There were two stacks of fabric along with four smaller boxes. Skye grabbed the first pile of fabric and saw that it was a couple of shirts. About five tied together with a ribbon. They were all plain and had no stains or patches or extra seams,

"I'm sorry," she whispered. They all looked worried,

"You didn't do anything wrong," Melinda told her,

"No but I will, and you spent all this money on nice stuff when you probably won't even want me in a few months," Melinda and Phil didn't look surprised by her statement. They both have Bobbi and Mack a look that caused them to leave the room. They sat down next to her on the floor,

"Skye we're not going to give up on you," Phil told her, Skye shook her head,

"Everyone does, I break things, and I don't follow rules, and they don't ever want me. Not for real," Skye told them. She felt Melinda's hand on her back and felt her move it up and down as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Skye do you know what happened the first night Bobbi came to stay with us?" Melinda asked. Skye shook her head, and looked over at them,

"She got angry and she threw a glass at the wall and it went through a window," Melinda told her,

"And Mack got so angry once he pushed away a chair and it went through the wall," Phil added, "people make mistakes Skye, that doesn't mean we're going to send you back or give up on you," Skye nodded.

"Do you think you can believe us?" Melinda asked. Skye shrugged, she wanted to, really bad. She always wanted to believe people who said they were going to be her family, but when none of them ever were her family it got harder. "I don't mean now but do you think you can try?" Melinda added. This time Skye nodded.

"Yeah, I can try,"


End file.
